Your Shadow
by AshlynnRae
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the new girl. Her first day of school is kind of rough especially after a certain incident leaves a special hanyou to act as her guide in their high school for one month. It can't be that bad shadowing one of the most popular guys in school, can it be? She automatically gets to hang with the cool kids, be noticed, and … Fall in love? All in this one month? Ha-ha
1. Chapter 1

INUYASHA: your shadow

**Chapter 1: Rough Start **

**A/N: I'm still a little new at writing fanfics so please excuse my lack of experience.**

**Disclaimer: I *teardrop do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Sesshomaru, or any of the characters from the series.**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the new girl. Her first day of school is kind of rough especially after a certain incident leaves a special hanyou to act as her guide in their high school for one month. It can't be that bad shadowing one of the most popular guys in school, can it be? She automatically gets to hang with the cool kids, be noticed, and … Fall in love? All in this one month? Ha-ha R&R! Rated T for language and a few kisses. **

The white haired hanyou looked deep into the dark brown eyes of the ebony haired girl. In that instance he no longer wished to harm her. She was just so … beautiful.

Though her heart was beating a mile a minute, Kagome knew she had to stand her ground. She didn't want to back down; she would not let him think she was weak.

The two stood glaring at one another. The silence between the two was unbearable. No one in the halls dared to intervene, yet they all stopped to gawk at the sight. The hot new girl was having a stare down with the hot tempered bad boy. This was good.

"Oh no … um … Kagome!" the redhead, Ayame called as she pushed through the crowd.

"Sorry about this Inuyasha! It won't happen again! I promise!" Ayame apologized when she reached the two and began to pull Kagome away.

Suddenly broken from the trance, Inuyasha blinked before realizing what was happening.

"Wait a minute" he yelled. Ayame gulped. "She's not going anywhere." Inuyasha cried, grabbing the girls forearm.

"Inuyasha please! She didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Ayame cried hoping the hanyou would release his grip on her friend.

He ignored her and tightened his grip on her arm. He then pulled her out of the redhead's hands and pushed her behind him.

"This wench isn't going to leave my side until she admits it was her fault!" the hanyou said angrily.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. 'What in the world is this creep thinking?!' she thought after being yanked violently. It wasn't her fault he was stalking through the halls pissed. It wasn't her fault he wasn't watching where he was going. It wasn't her fault she was having locker trouble. And it was most certainly not her fault he happened to walked face first into her locker when she swung it open.

"Now little brother I know you're desperate … and pathetic … and annoying … but forcing a girl at your side out of fear of being alone and not having a mate is a new low even for you." spoke a deep masculine voice. Suddenly the crowd began to part as tall handsome long silver haired boy walked forward.

Kagome gasped. She knew the world was filled with attractive men. She had learned this school contained at least 90% of them. Yet the sight of this young man left her breath taken. He was gorgeous. He had long silver hair that hung past his back in a low pony tail. His eyes were the color of the sunset. On his face he had three purple marks on his cheek indicating he was a full-fledged dog demon. He wore a blue v neck shirt that hugged him to reveal how well toned his muscles were with blue jeans and black converse. He was hot and judging by his looks he appeared to be at least one year older than her. The girl's head suddenly filled with thoughts of the attractive senior.

Meanwhile the hanyou that was in front of her grew quite. He loosened his grip on her then turned ten shades red. He then turned slowly to the source of the voice. Anger filled his eyes. He was ready to pounce on his older half-brother when a teacher popped up.

"Now what's the meaning of all this?!" the plump man with grey hair said stepping forward. "You brats complain all day. When the final bell of the day rings you all usually rush out as if you've been trapped in prison and only want freedom! Now here you all are standing around like you don't want to leave! Out! Now! Go home! Clear the halls!" he roared.

Everyone quickly began to file out.

"Hold it!" he shouted.

"You four to the office now!" he yelled motioning towards Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayame, and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Ayame groaned before stalking towards their destination. While Sesshomaru simply rolled his eyes before following.

Once in the office the four were sent one at a time into the principal's office. Sesshomaru having gone first left with no punishment. While the final three were forced back into the principals lair once more this time together.

"I have gathered all the information I need in order to know what happened." The principal said.

"Don't tell me you believed that pig for a brother of mine!" Inuyasha wined. Both girls looked at him then rolled their eyes. The principal gave him an annoyed look then raised a brow.

"Mr. Takahashi" he said then took a deep breath, "first of all Sesshomaru is no pig, he is a full blooded dog demon of high standards with pure blood unlike you! Secondly, he is not your brother but you're unfortunately his half demon half bother! Finally you should learn to hold your tongue until spoken to!" the man snapped.

"Feh!" Inuyasha replied then slumped down in his chair.

"As I was saying before I know all I need to know." The man started again.

"It was all a misunderstanding!" he said then his expression darkened. "So I've heard, but now I know that's how it started until big mouth here got grabby!" he continued.

"Mr. Takahashi I hope you understand that is no way to treat new students! So as your punishment you will be a guide for Miss Higurashi for this month since she can't leave your side you can't leave hers or else you will face serious consequences."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha snapped. Now standing from his seat he continued, "I don't want to be shadowed by some new kid! I already have enough stalkers as is. I do not want babysitting duty!" he continued.

While the principal and Inuyasha argued, Kagome sat mouth a jar, thinking, "WHY ME?! He's the one who needs the punishment not me!"

She was snapped out of thought when the principal made a final statement and pointed them to the door.

**A/N: So, how is it? I know it's kind of long, but I really get into my writing. I would really appreciate it if some people would read this and review because I'm still new at this and I just love it when others find my work enjoyable . So please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

INUYASHA: your shadow

**Chapter 2: An Encounter**

**A/N: I don't know if I'm good at this.**

**Disclaimer: I *teardrop do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Sesshomaru, or any of the characters from the series.**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the new girl. Her first day of school is kind of rough especially after a certain incident leaves a special hanyou to act as her guide in their high school for one month. It can't be that bad shadowing one of the most popular guys in school, can it be? She automatically gets to hang with the cool kids, be noticed, and … Fall in love? All in this one month? Ha-ha R&R! Rated T for language and a few kisses. **

The walk home was depressing. Kagome held her head low, while Ayame talked the whole time. She tried hard to cheer up the girl by telling her Inuyasha wasn't that bad, the month would be over soon, and all the girls are going to envy her because Inuyasha was like the hottest guy in school. It all failed, for Kagome wasn't even listening to her. When they came to Ayame's street they exchanged silent goodbyes. Then Kagome continued on her way home, unaware of the car following her.

"Damn, Damn, Damn! How the hell did I get stuck with the bitch" Inuyasha yelled. He continued to drive down the street following the school girl who was unaware of his presence. "Stupid girl can't even watch her back!" he continued. He suddenly smirked when a thought crossed his mind.

Kagome was now home or at least on her own property. She walked up the stairs briskly, eager to get inside and try to avoid any discussion of her first day. She had finally made it to the top of the stairs and she gave a faint smile of victory. Suddenly a hand wrapped around her waist and another covered her mouth. She was then pulled off to the side and pushed against the shrine walls. She stiffened when her attacker leaned his hard body against hers, leaving her trapped.

She gasped when she felt his breath on her neck. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when he licked her ear and then began to chuckle. 'This can't be happening!' she thought. Fear racked through her body. She was frozen in place. She was afraid, until a pair of golden orbs met with her brown eyes once more.

That fear was now long gone and replaced by rage. The girl struggled under the silver haired man's weight.

"You creep!" Kagome snapped. "Get off of me!"

The hanyou continued to chuckle.

"Move it!" she continued now slightly raising her voice.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I told you I wasn't going to let you let you leave my side until you apologize!"

"Why should I?"

"You hit me with your locker door!"

"You walked right into it!"

"You should have apologized!"

"I was going to until you threw a hissy fit!"

"Feh! Whatever … wench"

"What'd you call me?!" asked an infuriated Kagome.

"What do you think?!"

"Is that all you can do is insult and threaten?"

"What's it to you"

"You can't even do it right, idiot!"

"Idiot?!"

"You don't even pay attention to what comes out of your mouth!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well genius, you said you wouldn't let me leave your side until I apologized, but if you haven't noticed when you made that little statement you pushed me behind you and right now I'm in front of you, I've never once even been at your side." Kagome snapped at him. Inuyasha simply glared at the girl until he realized he'd let her get the last word. "Exactly my point you are an idiot, you don't even know what to say now. I bet no one really ever stands up to you. No one ever puts you in your place, but trust me I'm not afraid to do so." Kagome continued.

"Would you shut up?! You don't need to get smart new kid! Your starting to get on my nerves, no wonder the only friend you made on your first day was that annoying freshman, Ayame!" Inuyasha retorted, leaning in closer to Kagome. The two stood there with their noses touching and glaring daggers at one another.

"My name is Kagome! Not 'new kid'! KA-GO-ME!"

"Hmph" was his only reply as they continued to glare at each other.

"Wow sis, your first day and you already have a boyfriend! Just wait until mom and grandpa hear about this!" said the child's voice of Sota, Kagome's younger brother.

The two quickly turned their heads to the source of the voice. There stood a young boy who looked much like Kagome, except for his short boy hair. The two stood frozen as the child watched them. They then realized the intimate position they were in, with their faces close and there being no space between their bodies due to Kagome being pressed against the wall. Their faces reddened then they jumped apart quickly.

"Whoa, I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Sota asked innocently. "Were you two making out!" he more of accused than asked.

"Sota!" Kagome shrieked in a warning way. The boy gulped knowing he was going to be in trouble the minute they were alone. His stomach tightened thinking about it.

"W-well see you inside sis!" the frightened boy managed to choke out before running off.

"Oh no!" Kagome yelled. "You need to go NOW!" she said looking at Inuyasha. She gave him a slight push. "Hurry!" she continued yelling.

"What? Why?" the hanyou questioned as the girl pushed him back towards the shrine stairs.

"If my mother sees you here, she'll get the entirely wrong idea!" Kagome yelled.

"Feh! One minute you're invincible and now you're scared your mother might see me … Wait a minute you don't want her to know you're dating a half demon! Don't tell me you come from one of those stuck up human families!" Inuyasha snapped coming to a sudden halt. Kagome stood their shocked for a moment with wide eyes.

"What?!" she shrieked stopping as well.

"You know exactly what I said." Inuyasha retorted turning around to face her. "That's why you're so judgmental." He stated crossing his arms.

"How is stating facts judgmental?" she asked with her eyebrow twitching from irritation. "Ugh you're such an idiot!"

"See!" Inuyasha yelled pointing a finger at her. Kagome wanted nothing more than to jump on the boy and beat some sense into him. Then she thought about how hard it'd be to get into a good college with murder on her record, and realized no matter how big this guy's mouth was, he wasn't worth the trouble. Instead she simply closed her eyes and took a deep breath composing her.

"First off you should really learn to keep your mouth shut, because whatever comes out of your mouth is non-sense. For example your threats. Secondly, you should stop making false accusations against my family because you don't know them and you make yourself look like an even bigger idiot. Finally, you're an idiot! How could you call me judgmental when you're labeling my family as stuck up when you haven't met them? And did you realize you said we were dating?" she snapped at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"I nev- … damn it wench! Why are you so hung up on what I say?!" Inuyasha said uncrossing his arms and clenching his fists.

"Why are you stalking me?" Kagome replied doing the same as he. Inuyasha opened his mouth then closed it. "Exactly what I thought." Kagome said looking up at him. After that comment they stood quietly once again glaring at one another.

"Kagome!" a voice called. Seconds later an older woman with soft brown eyes and short curly hair appeared. Kagome went pale. Inuyasha smirked and turned to leave but suddenly was jerked back by the women as she began to shake his hands vigorously.

"Oh hello dear … it's so nice to meet one of Kagome's friends on her first day … wow you sure are handsome … so tell me how you met my very AVAILIBLE daughter?" the women he presumed to be Kagome's mother asked smiling at the boy.

"Mom!" Kagome shrieked.

"Oh Kagome calm down there is nothing wrong with me letting attractive young men know that my beautiful daughter is single, I'm simply trying to ensure that you won't grow old bitter and alone … and I'm also hoping to get some decent looking grandchildren." Her mother replied causing the two teenagers to blush ferociously. The women's eyes ran up and down the young man in front of her, she froze when her eyes landed on two small dog ears a top his head. "Oh my …" she began as her eyes grew wide.

'Oh great this girl does come from a stuck up family.' the hanyou thought as the women's eyes remained on his ears. A smile reached her lips and her hand suddenly shot up to one of his ears.

"… Will my grandkids have these incredibly cute ears?!" she asked with high-pitched voice as her hands rubbed one of his ears.

"Eh …" was the only reply she received from the two teenagers who were currently beet red.

"Oh never mind …" she said removing her hand. "Tell me will you be staying for dinner? I won't take no for an answer." She said smiling.

"Um …" he began trying to think of a way to leave.

"He can't!" Kagome interrupted. "He … He has a lot of homework!" she finished.

"Oh is that so?" her mother asked innocently. "That's too bad …. That he'll have to make it up another time because I already made too much ramen." She continued still smiling.

"Ramen" Inuyasha asked intrigued. He wasn't one to be a people person, but when it came to ramen, he'd do anything, even marry Miley Cyrus.

So then it was settled he would stay for dinner. Her mother happily set the table while Sota and Grandpa bombarded him with questions about: high school, girls, his classes, his friends, his family, and so much more. All the while poor Kagome sat through it all, feeling like she was in hell.

**A/N: Well Chapter 2 is complete! Ha-ha I'm so happy! I've worked hard on this chapter and am hoping to get some great reviews! So no pressure, but PLEASE R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

INUYASHA: your shadow

**Chapter 3: An Agreement**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update but I have a lot of distractions going on in my life right now and I have trouble keeping my focus. Again really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Sesshomaru, or any of the characters from the series.**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the new girl. Her first day of school is kind of rough especially after a certain incident leaves a special hanyou to act as her guide in their high school for one month. It can't be that bad shadowing one of the most popular guys in school, can it be? She automatically gets to hang with the cool kids, be noticed, and … Fall in love? All in this one month? Ha-ha R&R! Rated T for language and a few kisses.**

The meal that Inuyasha Takahashi enjoyed with a girl he'd only met a couple hours ago and her family meant more to him the longer he stayed. He wasn't used to having the luxury of eating a meal with a family, usually it was just he and his older brother ordering takeout, but tonight he sat with a loving mother, an observant grandfather, and adoring younger boy, who all seemed very much to enjoy asking him about his daily life and accomplishments. All the while he was also able to enjoy watching Kagome freak out and throw small tantrums whenever the questions were too personal, and eat as much ramen as he desired.

The hanyou was on his 5th bowel when his phone suddenly began to beep in his pocket. He inwardly groaned at how it interrupted his dinner. And his temper rose when he saw it was a text from his older brother Sesshomaru.

'Where are you? Father will be home soon and he will worry if you're not home.' the message read.

Noticing Inuyasha's sudden withdraw from the conversation on him, Kagome knew something was wrong. So as casually as possible, Kagome lightly kicked him under the table to get his attention. He, being off guard, jumped a bit then glanced at her.

"What?" he mouthed to her.

"What's wrong?" she mouthed back.

He then lifted his phone from his lap and turned the phones screen for her to read. She looked over the words of the text before giving him a slight nod to show him she knew.

"So Inuyasha, tell me how did you meet Kagome?" her mother asked interrupting their silent conversation. Both teenagers froze and looked to one another, debating on telling her about the whole locker thing.

"Well …" the nervous boy began then looked to Kagome for help.

"The principal only saw it fit that since I'm new that … I shadow such a well-grounded student, like Inuyasha." Kagome finished with a smile.

"Oh that's so considerate, well I'll tell you, Inuyasha I'm glad to know that my little girl will be able to learn the ropes of your high school from such a charming young man." Her mother said looking between the two high scholars.

"Well Mother it's getting late and as much as I'd hate to see Inuyasha leave, I'm sure his family would want their well- grounded boy home by now." Kagome said breaking the silence and then giving Inuyasha an innocent smile.

"You know I'll walk him out" the raven haired girl said getting up from her seat and grabbing Inuyasha by his arm and tugging him towards the door.

"Oh does Inuyasha have to leave?!" Sota whined out as he watched his sister pull the hanyou towards the door.

"Oh Sota, Kagome has a point, imagine how much Inuyasha's family wants him home now, they must really miss him." Mrs. Higurashi said as she waved her hand to motion the teens to make an exit.

Taking the opportunity, Kagome pulled Inuyasha outside the door onto the front porch.

"Listen you and I both know that what happened in there is not to be spoken of again to anyone, agreed?" Kagome asked holding out her hand for the hanyou to shake.

"Like hell I wouldn't agree to that, Higurashi" the boy said taking her hand and shaking it.

"Well good because it's only fair that no one knows and that you stay away from my house from now on." Kagome said looking up to Inuyasha.

"Wait what?! Why the hell should I?!" the angered hanyou said as he stopped shaking her hand and began to raise his voice. He looked down at the girl so intensely; he could hear her heart rate began to speed up.

"Inuyasha, I don't want them to get attached to you, and then when this month ends for you to leave me- I mean them so easily." She said looking away from him and to the ground.

The hanyou gave the girl a weary look before speaking.

"Fine, then in that case I don't want to be around you more than I have to. So for as long as the school day lasts you'll be at my side whenever that toad of a principal is around, but afterwards I want you to stay the hell away from me!"

"Agreed." The girl stated looking up to Inuyasha and continuing to shake his hand.

"Good. In that case I'll see you tomorrow and don't cause me any more trouble than you already have." The hanyou stated before trudging off to his car.

**A/N: Few! Finished! Again I'm really sorry about taking so long to update. It's just I've been facing a lot of troubling times. Like starting High School, dealing with boy issues (more like moron issues), homework for honors classes, job applications, and worst of all dealing with the fact that Tonami lost the rights to Inuyasha ( Why?!) Anyways, sorry to dump my issues on you, who are reading. I'll try really hard to get the next chapter up real soon. Um R and R! **


End file.
